Animus
by Vampwolves
Summary: They say love can overcome all obstacles right? so how about a war that finished years ago? Most likely. Okay how about the royal vampire family looking for revenge? Set after BD has new characters set in there pov will have orginal characters! R
1. APOV

AN Okay well this is the start of the school year I have no idea why this starts on Tuesday… okay I do I messed up the days when I was planning this (well it is hard to make sure 2 other people are okay with it) this is a joint fic with Inkypinkyanna x-rosepetal-x and twilightloverxxx and so instead of three of the same stories entered we decided to make a joint account so anyways R&R  
Rosie

Tuesday Apov

Oh my god, it can't be them. They're here in Forks. I had come all this way with my boyfriend and my two very best friends where here, out of all places; Cazza had been in Rome hadn't she? Rosie? Rosie had stayed in England at least that's what I thought.

I had missed my two special friend's lots, they had been there for me since I was four and we had to separate when it came to seniors, I had moved to Australia, and I now owned an accent. It wasn't strong, well it was nothing compared to Alec's accent he had been brought up there in the outback. He was my world now. I remember the first time I met him, I think I went into a flashback because there _I was, plastering sun cream on my arms. I walked slowly outside and made my way to the shops. I saw a group of really tall boys on a street corner they looked around twenty-five, except from one of them, he glanced up at me I realized then that my jaw had dropped I had closed it, and he winked at me. I made my way slowly into the small air-conditioned CO-OP. He followed me in. I grabbed what was on my shopping list and I had just left the counter and he was there. I was only eleven, I was ugly and his friends had obviously put him up to a prank. How I missed my friends, at least Cazza had been able to whack the last guy round the head when it happened, he went away and the next week had a black eye, and two black teeth Cazza had been __very __proud of herself. This time though it was different though, there was no one to whack him round the head. He smiled at me, and looked like he was about to introduce himself to me when the tallest guy turned round to see him he had started to take to long strides up to us. "Hi, my names Alec are you the new girl?" he was talking fast. "It's a pleasure to meet you Alec, erm, yeah I'm the new girl. I think I've already burnt though especially in this blistering heat" I smiled warmly back at him. "Its ok you'll get used to it…" his voice trailed off waiting for me to say my name. "Anna" I answered. He smiled broadly at me. "Anna" he repeated. "That is a beautiful name to accompany such a beautiful girl." Ok this was a prank. His tall friend had reached us but had paused; he strode up to us hesitantly and put his hand on Alec's shoulder. "Alec come on, its time we go to the beach"_

"_Yeah Stephan I'll catch up"_

"_So what school you going to?"_

"_Me? I'm going to; I think its called Sundown high school?"_

"_Really, I think I'm going there too. I'll see ya round Anna" the tall boy Stephan had not left him but had pulled him a lot harder on the shoulder. Alec had winced at it. _

"Hello earth calling to my long time girlfriend?"

"Sorry Alec"

"So you should be I've been waiting here for like 20 minutes with you in a daze" I had been standing by the front door thinking about when we had met. He had a huge grin in his face I suppose he was wondering what the hell was wrong with me. "I-I"

"What are you thinking about? You keep standing still, the boys are getting a bit aggravated, and if you could hurry up and say what you're thinking about in the car," Alec hinted very softly. I was still standing still so he ran at werewolf speed to the car; he buckled me in and started to get the car going he knew how I could lose my temper when it came to his speed so he kept it at 30mph. There were a few groans at the pace we were going at everyone new that we could all outrun this car easily werewolf or imprint. All of wolves and imprints had clubbed together and got a big family car. We all just about fitted in it. I had found it as a cheap deal. The last owner had made into a convertible. They had then attempted to reconstruct a new roof that you can put down in what ten minutes. This car was us a big tumble down family. The wolves in the people carrier quickly shut up when Alec growled. Alec was the alpha male of the pack of werewolves; he kept them very well under controlled. I was Alec's imprint, in fact Alec made sure that his pack all had an imprint so that they weren't lonely. He was a grandson to a werewolf who didn't find his imprint until he was quite old his name was Jacob Black. But that's another different story for another time. I was so lucky to have Alec no matter what he said about the matter I was defiantly the one who got the bonus out us; he had the most gorgeous skin colour, and he had sleek brown hair that had a line of red entwined into it, his eyes where a melt in the mouth dark chocolate they also had a green streak entwined into them. His body was fit; his six-pack would be shown from his choice of tight short-sleeved t-shirt. He always wore baggy pants but that's because he needed to be able to chuck something on when he phased back to human form, of course I wouldn't mind if I saw him straight after phasing though and Alec new that. He was keen in taking this relationship slow, and I didn't even have a say in how slow, he had only started kissing me when we were in year nine, that sounded ok except when you add the fact in that we had been dating since the beginning of year seven. I know why he is being extra careful with me now, who would want their true love to get hurt again through something you did? That's right he had already got me, from the palm of my hand to the elbow. He beat himself up over it, I hardly ever wore long sleeved tops though, in fact I only had 5 garments that where long sleeved, and 4 short sleeved the rest where sleeveless. Alec had got embarrassed at first when it was on show, but now it's like it had always been here. I stared at my arm, a skimpy jumper hid the scar, and the strange thing is that the scar was always a higher temperature than the rest of my body.

"Anna, you're doing it again"

"Sorry, I was thinking"

"What are you thinking about?"

"About how we met and how god damn lucky I am to have you"

"I am not the lucky catch, that fish that you randomly found. You are my lucky catch Anna, without you there is no world. Without you there is no _me._"

Alec really went into the details and I blushed. As we neared the school Alec started to turn his nose up, the rest of the pack were doing the same "hey Alec. What is that sweet stench?"

We got out the car once Alec had parked it. "I'm gonna have a look around ok? I'll meet you when you come outside the reception" he kissed my lips lightly. I sighed. He pulled away from me and sped off, and I was left with Steph another imprint to go reception to get everyone's timetable. I walked in and the lady at the desk looked like she had been dazzled "hello, my names Anna Bowman, and this is Stephanie Hubbard?" the lady smiled and went through some paper. "Umm, would it be ok if we pick up our friends and boyfriends timetables because their going round the school so that we all know where we're going" I smiled warmly, so did Steph. We walked out and I saw someone that I swear I knew. Oh my god it couldn't be… the bell went and Alec and the rest of the boys turned up Steph and I gave them each their timetables. They nodded and Alec turned me "I love you"

"You never gave, me my kiss" I demanded.

"If you behave you'll get your kiss at break" he teased me.

I looked to where I had seen her. The girl had gone, and I made my way slowly to my next class.

Alec's POV

I just want her to be here running with me. I love that girl, that self-conscious unbelievably gorgeous clever stupid human girl. Ever since I met her when she first came to Australia with that stupid English accent. When you think of a British accent you always think of the man standing by the fireplace with the alcohol and magnifying glass that fits on one of your eyes. Anna had more of what she called an 'Essex' accent. When she got cross she would always say "yeah but, no but" or "Innit" if she by accident said anything like this her face would become a lovely pink or red colour. She looked so cute when she blushed, or pouted. I loved it when she had attempted to hit me across the face. My granddad Jacob had been there, he gave me a tip to just kiss her, I had taken the advice. When I had kissed her, her knees buckled, her face went a deep shade of red. Then she hit me, in fact I thought something had landed on my stomach, I looked down and when I looked back at Anna, she was holding her hand in pain. "Ouch, Aww that's hurts"

"Anna are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but you are unfortunately as well" and with that she flung her left foot into my shin. She then smacked me around the face. She lay down exhausted. I went to move closer to her to comfort her. "Don't you come near me mongrel"

I laughed at her. When I eventually was able to get her off the sofa, and carried her to the car. I carried her into the hospital and toke her to get some x-rays. It turned out she was now unable to use either hand. They where broken. Her left foot was also broken; apparently if she had 'fallen' any harder her whole leg would have been battered. I carried her out of the room, and sat her down on a chair. She patted the seat next to her; I did as I was told. She after that day has always had me around her cute little finger. I sat down next to her, after this I had work. She pulled me tie and so made me lean forward and kissed me. I had still not got over how unexpected she was. At the moment she was getting my day planner and the rest of the packs stuff, my brothers were laughing at my memory. Sharing memories was sometimes a very good thing but most of the time it was just annoying. I had made my way around the premises just as the bell went; ok there was a lone vampire. They could be easily dealt with. Ok there's a coven here, why oh why did we have to go forks? I raced to Anna collected my timetable and gave her a wink, she blushed and walked a very over the top catwalk style type. I laughed; she always knew how to cheer me up, even though she hardly ever knew that she had to. _My_ Anna, is just _mine_, I can't wait to see her.

AN This was Inkypinkyanna's section (you will know coz we used our names lol) and hopefully we will update soon (depends on if we get reviews and amount of coursework and stuff)  
I hope you liked it and twilight comes out soon!!(Although the poor English have to wait for December 19th) (in case you didn't realize with our style of writing we're English)  
P.s this isn't the end of the day we have split it up into 3 sections so we all got a go at typing


	2. RPOV

Chap2  
RPOV

Grr, as I walked out of English and toward the lunch hall it started raining just my luck when ever I go out side it rains or maybe that was because I was living in forks; in England it rained a lot just not as much as here and at least there was changes of the weather that actually showed that it was summer here it is always raining whether its summer or not I walked into the dry lunch hall and scanned it; there he is my true love Luc "Hey Luc" I called and waved he was quite far away but instantly he was next to me "You should be careful I don't wanna move" I said

"Don't worry no one saw" he grinned I sighed stupid vampire he will get caught some day he kissed me lightly on my head we joined the queue to get food. "I want you to be careful there is another coven here I'm not sure if they are good or not and I think there is a pack of werewolf's"

"Great more mythical beasts" I sighed

"Don't worry ill keep you save" we joined the queue to get food.

We came out with a huge pile of food on my tray of course half was for him not like he ate it. Already I was getting glares from girls Luc being a vampire he was unbelievably gorgeous; pale skin, perfect features, messy light blonde hair and of course his golden eyes they were golden due to the fact he was a vegetarian vampire meaning he doesn't eat humans he only eats animals for that I'm happy. It was only the first day and I could see girls were plotting to steal him away from me not that it would work for I am his la tua cantante meaning my blood sings to him but it still made me sad who was I? Next to this god. I had light wavy blonde hair with blue eyes and plain features nothing special.

We sat down and I started to eat "So how was English?" He asked me

"Not so bad" I said

"Cool you know I could always get them to change it so you were with me" he said hopeful I so wanted to say yes move me but then I would never make friends and never be able to pay attention in class even when I was around him I found it hard to talk properly and when he touched me my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest which he loved it embarrassed me that he could hear it but its not like he didn't know how I felt anyway with his power to sense emotions around him.

"No otherwise I would get no work done"

"True" he grinned

"So how many girls asked you out so far?"

"Only 5 but I told them I got a girlfriend and they backed right of well they did when I used my power to make them feel like they didn't like me," he said

I sighed he could have anyone and he chose me I always felt worthless

"Don't feel like that babe I love you and only you nothing will change that I can barely be away from you when I have to hunt" he said looking in my eyes

"I know but I'm scared you will leave me" I said truthfully and struggling to pronounce the words due to him looking in my eyes that always bugged me he seemed to have control over me just by looking into my eyes it made me feel calm with out him using his power on me.

"I will never leave you I promise no matter what ill be here for you"

I felt really happy I frowned "That's not fair" I said he was using his power

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked

"No its kind of nice" I said it was nice to feel this happy when I knew I had another four hours of collage left till I got to go home and cuddle close to Luc despite him being cold and hard I always felt warm and comfortable when I was near him it made me feel safe.

I remember the day I met him exactly it was in year 5 I still had my two best friends Anna and Cazza we had known each other for ever and I was out with my aunt; and I got lost I wondered round for a bit and I started to get scared a boy walked up to me he was about 16

"Hiya my name is Luc" the boy said he was very tall and very muscled he was wearing dark sunglasses but it wasn't even sunny

"Hi I'm Rosie" I hesitated

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl" I blushed and fell he caught me great how embarrassing

"Thanks" I mumbled keeping my head down knowing I would be redder if that was possible. I had frantic thoughts going through my head "Wow he is so cute but should I trust him? No remember what mum said don't talk to strangers walk away now"

I started to walk away in a hurry he grabbed my arm "Are you lost?" he said

"Yes" I said still frightened of this tall stranger

"Let me help you where do you live?"

"Well I live in London but im staying at my aunts 452 apple tree road" I recited my aunt told me the address in case I got lost I remembered which was different for me I never had the attention span to listen to what people where saying for more than I minute.

He helped me back and since every night he came and sung me to sleep at first I thought he was an imaginary friend so I never told my friends about him case they thought I was a bit mental and also he never seemed to age I asked him about 3 years after knowing him and he told me what he was; he was fed up of having secrets he expected me to run and I did but not in the direction he thought I ran into his arms and said 'you should have told me sooner I don't care what you are to me you are still Luc' he was so happy and from then on we were never apart well until he had to feed I hated those days I would always miss him it made me feel sad I couldn't explain it but my heart felt gone when he was away but I never told him because I knew he wouldn't leave my side unless he needs to. At night he would sing me to sleep and lay next to me I don't know if he leave once I am asleep but he is always there when I wake up but when he goes hunting, it isn't so it is hard to sleep. He always brought me things even stuff I didn't need he said he liked spoiling me at first I didn't like it but I have got used to it.

"Rosie are you ok?" he said worriedly

"Yeah sorry I was thinking"

"About?"

"When we met"

"Oh" the bell went and we were split up he walked me to my class like he always did and hugged me goodbye my heart started pounding and he grinned and I went to math's in a daze.

"Rosie are you paying attention?"

"Yes miss" god this lesson was so boring she has asked me that 3 times its only been half an hour and I badly want to see Luc again I felt a cool breeze and I looked down at my work there was a note from Luc wow he really should be careful

'Hi sweet heart don't feel sad I can feel you all the way to where I am we will be together soon I promise Ill meet you in biology'

The half an hour went slow and I was told off a couple more times and got highly embarrassed when I got the answer wrong to the question I didn't even hear. I walked silently to biology I looked up and I saw cazza and Anna but weren't they in Italy and Australia "Cazza Anna what are you doing here?" I asked

"Could say the same thing about you" said Anna

"Good to see you both" cazza said pulling us into a big group hug we were separated by a menacing growl wow Luc must really be protective I looked up and saw 3 boys all crouching in a defensive position one in front of each of us there was a tall boy with chocolate eyes in front of Anna, Luc was in front of me and the boy in front of cazza had caramel hair and golden eyes like Luc. "Honey what's wrong?" I asked at the same time as cazza and Anna said

Luc had his teeth bared at the other to boys and they were doing the same thing "Bloodsuckers" replied the boy in front of Anna

"Alright Mutt" said Luc in a menacing tone

"Keep away from Cazza" Said the boy in front of Cazza

All three of us stepped in front of our boyfriends

"Oh yeah I guess I should introduce you" I said "This is Luc my boyfriend"

"This is Theo" said Cazza

"This is Alec"

"Fellow vampire I see you're a veg too" Luc said to Theo

"Leeches how pleasant to meet you not" said Alec

"Same to you to Dog" said Theo

"Wait your dating a vampire to and I suppose your dating a werewolf" I said

"Yep" they both said the last bell went

"I have to go biology"

"Same" said my friends and there boyfriends the two vampires and the werewolf glared at each other this was going to be a long lesson.

We walked into the class room.

"Right class ill tell you where to sit." we sat down oh no I was next to Alec Cazza was next to Luc and Anna was next to Theo

"No you're not sitting next to him" said all the boys at once

"Im the teacher and ill decide where you will sit" said the teacher

I felt really uncomfortable next to the werewolf he was boiling "Erm do you have to be so hot?"

"I can't help it if you're attracted to me" he said and I heard a growl coming from Luc

"I am not attracted to you I mean literally hot you like an oven"

"I can't help that either sorry if it makes you feel any better you smell really bad so im not exactly comfortable"

"What do I smell of?" I asked annoyed

"Vampire"

"Well duh my boyfriends a vampire stupid dog" I said angrily a note appeared on my desk

"Rosie will you please keep your anger down" Luc wrote

"Sorry" I wrote back and as soon as my pen left the paper it was gone and I felt a calming wave hit me.

"Thanks" I whispered I knew he would hear

I could see Anna felt scared next to Theo and I wrote a note to Luc "can you calm Anna please"

The reply was "Ask the Mutt first I don't wanna do something and him have ago"

"Oi Alec"

"Yeah"

"Anna looks scared is it ok if Luc calms her"

"What's it to you"

"Anna is my friend"

"Fine what will he do?"

"Use his power to calm her and she won't feel so scared"

"Fine" I turned and nodded to Luc and he sent his power out I saw Anna relax

"Thanks" Alec said to me

"So how long you and the leech been together?"

"Luc and I have been together for 7 years"

"I have none Anna since she was 12"

"Cool"

I got a note in front of me again this time it was from Cazza which Luc delivered

"How you been? When did you meet Luc? Is he safe?" it said

"Im fine you? Seven years it was toward end of year 5. I never told you guys because I thought he was imaginary how long you been with Theo? and yeah he is safe he wont try and suck your blood if that's what you mean your so lucky at least you sitting with the same species as you bf im next to a dog tell Luc to relax I know he is properly worried" I wrote

"Im good to I been with Theo for 6 years Luc says he is fine stop worrying it is doing his head in and ha your next to your least favorite animal in the world" cazza wrote

"Tell Luc ha yeah right I can see how tense he is and ask him if he would rather a different emotion. I feel sorry for Anna I mean im next to a oven and she must be frozen if she with Alec all the time" I wrote

"He says what one and yeah im going to send him a note wanna join it, it could be a three way convo" cazza wrote

"Yeah ill join if Luc don't mind sending it tell him to send me a note if he doesn't like this emotion" I wrote

I started to think of how he made me feel I looked over and he was sitting there looking longingly at me.

"Hi Rosie I guess that wave of calm came from Luc tell him thanks tell Alec I love him and stop worrying tell him I know he is Luc told me with this note how you been?" said the note from Anna

"Alec, Anna says she loves you stop worrying she knows you are Luc told her"

"Write I love her too" I wrote back and got a note from Luc

"Stop it unless you want me to walk over and start kissing you in the middle of class" I stopped feeling like it and started to feel embarrassed and Luc went back to normal calming my embarrassment.

I replied to Anna and told her he says he loves her to and went back to trying to concentrate to the teacher which was very hard sitting next to a radiator the bell went and Luc was by my side I noticed all the boys had gone back to there girlfriends he picked me up and carried me out of the class "Hey put me down I can walk" I said and he shook his head and continued the walk toward the lunch hall.

A/N please review this and thank to the people who have ... okay so that was me coz i was bored (and it was easier doing a review and then saving the things to my other account(the alerts)) and my friend flame of the forrest (twice(she done an anomous one as well)  
Anyway it will get better  
btw i changed the name because my firends said that it was too intimedating lol (it was soul sisters in latin and now its only soul)


	3. CPOV

AN okay i changed the summery i think this ones better so with any luck i might have more people than my friend flame of the forrest and well me on my other account  
CPOV

This is going to be a long day. I can tell by the fact that my two best friends, who I haven't seen for…forever, have boyfriends that sort of, don't get along with my Theo. We walk, or should I say he dragged me, into the lunch hall, and into the canteen. The tray of food was pilled up. He was obviously not going to eat anything, but he still insisted on paying for it. He walked me to a table and sat the tray in front of me. I looked deeply into his golden eyes, and that's when that day came back. The day we met. Omg was that embarrassing.  
"Honey, come on, I need you to run to the shops for me!" my mum called at the top of my voice to wake me up. It worked.  
"For god sake women, can't you go do the shopping for yourself for once?" I wasn't a morning person.  
"Oh come on. It will do you good. A bit of exercise"  
"ok, ok!"  
I had a quick shower, and then after changing, I went downstairs to get the list, which was probably a mile long. I was correct.  
I stormed out the house and started jogging. I reached the shops, and there he was. Standing there, alone on the corner of shop. As I walked up to the door, his head snapped up and he stared at me as if I was a murder or something. I kept my head down and walked straight in, not looking up in case I offended him somehow. I walked around, grabbing everything the list said. I paid for my things, and put the food into the bags. As I walked out he was there again, but this time, he had a soft, calm look on his face. I tried to walk past normally, without making eye contact. But did it work? No! I tripped over on a paving slab which was sticking out the ground. I was waiting for the thump and then the blood and then the screaming, but it never came. I regained my balance, and turned to see him standing there, holding the shopping bags that must have fallen out of my hands.  
"You should be more careful next time you decide to take a trip!" a smile flashed across his face and his eyes stayed fixed to mine.  
"I'll keep that in mind! Thanks for your help" I went to take the shopping bags off of him but he took a step back. 'Ok what is this guy playing at' was the only thing going through my mind.  
"I'll help you get this shopping back, it's quite heavy"  
Was he being serious! This must be a dare his mates set him up to; he wasn't doing it for fun.  
"Erm… ok then. Thanks" I didn't know what else to say.  
"No problem. So, which way to your place?" he seemed to have all the time in the world.  
"Oh…yh…erm, follow me" how could I be so stupid? Nobody just meets a guy like this and says that. He didn't say much on our way back to mine. But I practically stared at him all the way. He had light caramel hair, gold eyes, and a body like a god! Did I die and come back to heaven? It wouldn't surprise me. This was two years before my mum died, bless her. I really wish I had been a match for that stupid blood test. She seemed to love Theo as much as I loved him. He stayed with me at the hospital when she died, and I stayed with them at there house for a week after, to get over it.  
"Hello…is anybody in there?"  
I snapped out of my trance only to see the pair of eyes that met me every morning.  
"Oh…sorry, I was just thinking of the day we met"  
"ok then"  
His head shot up then and started to flicker between two groups of people. Or should I say Rosie's group of vampires and Anna's werewolf group. All three boys were staring at each other, and I caught sight of Rosie and Anna, who seemed to see me to. I wanted to run up to them both, but my conscience told me not to. The bell then rang and I was being dragged along to our next lesson, which was biology, again. This was going to be an even longer lesson then last. Theo and I stood out side the classroom until our teacher arrived.  
"Excuse me, sir, could I talk to you quickly?" he sounded eager.  
"Yes of course"  
"about the seating positions, I'm not very…" he was cut off by two other boys about to ask the same thing.  
"You three seem to really seem to hate each other. Well in that case…"  
I could feel Theo stiffen as the teacher finished the sentence. "No. you will sit where you are told to be seated and no exceptions!"  
I felt a growl escape Theo's chest, and I squeezed his hand. He looked at me and walked into the room. I saw the three boys walk each of us to our tables, and glare at each other.  
"Be careful" Theo really didn't like me sitting next to Luc, but he didn't seem that bad to me, but what did I know?  
Theo sat besides Anna, Alec sat besides Rosie, and Luc sat by me. Just like before, a note appeared in front of me. It read, 'are you ok, let me know if he tries anything!' for god sake, was this ever going to stop.  
'Will you calm down! Nothing is going to happen. I come to this collage, and my two best friends are here with there bf's who you hate. Just because you hate them, doesn't mean that I have to dislike them as well!'  
'I don't trust them. And you know I'm only thinking of your safety'  
'I know, I know. But I'm going to be fine. How is Anna? I bet she's scared stiff! Ask her if she is alright'  
I looked around also to see Rosie sweating buckets. I tore off another piece of paper. 'Rosie are you ok?' I handed that note to Theo, who gave it to Rosie. I got the note off of him from Anna. 'Yh I'm ok. Freezing cold though!'  
'I'll pass this note to Rosie so we're not using different paper again'  
'ok'  
'hey Rosie, its Anna. Are you ok? I'm cold!'  
'Yh I'm ok. I'm boiling though!'  
It went on like that for the rest of the lesson. The teacher didn't notice us, which was good. The bell then rang and I was being hauled out of my seat by Theo. I tried to look behind me, to see Anna and Rosie, but I couldn't break the iron grip. Before I knew it, I was sitting in the passenger seat of Theo's car. He quickly slipped into the driver's seat, and sped off down the road.  
We got back to my place. He dropped me off and left, but he was sure to return later that day.  
"Hi cazza, how was first day of collage?" my dad was sitting down watching TV as usual.  
"Yh it was good. I saw Rosie and Anna again! Can you believe it?"  
"Well I'm glad you have all met up again!"  
"I'm going to go revise upstairs, we have a small test in biology tomorrow" what a big fat lire that was!  
"Ok then, I think I'll order tonight, is that ok with you?"  
"Yh no problem" I ran upstairs and switched the computer on. I waited for it to load, and then was straight on msn where I could talk to Rosie and Anna without any interruptions. DAM...I don't have their addresses! I'll get it tomorrow_.  
_I then heard a knock at the door.  
"Can I come in please?" Theo came through the window at night when my dad was asleep, but he let him know he was hear during the day.  
'CRAP!' I thought!  
"Yh the door's open!" I called out, sounding a little panicked.  
Theo came wondering in silently. He came over to where I was sitting, and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"I don't want you near them two"  
"well what you want and what you get are two different things! Keep that in mind!"  
"I'm serious! I don't what you going near that Rosie, and especially Anna, what with being with that DOG!"  
"His name is Alec, and you don't even know him yet, so don't judge him!" I was angry…  
"What do you mean 'yet'? I'm not ever going to get to know him. EVER! And neither are you!"  
"You can't tell me what to do or who to see!" I was very angry…  
"No that's right, but there are exceptions, like this for example!"  
"FOR GOD SAKE CAN'T YOU JUST DROP IT?!" ok, he's pushed it to far now!  
"No, I can't just drop it! This is for your safety, so I am telling you NOW, I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR THEM!"  
I'm surprised that John didn't come upstairs. But saying that, he is practically deaf!  
"WHY NOT?"  
He sat silently for a moment before he answered.  
"Because…I don't trust Luc and that Alec! I have nothing against your friends, don't get me wrong, but I'm just not comfortable with them being around you. I know you haven't seen them for a long time, but who knows what they are like now? They could be evil for all you know, and I don't like it!"  
That was it that blew it!!! I didn't give him eye contact until that point. I went right up in his face!  
"WHAT THE HELL!!! NOBODY TALKS ABOUT MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT! THEY ARE NOT EVIL, AND HAVE NOTHING AGAINST YOU, SO WHY DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST THEM?" I was fuming!  
"Well I'm sorry for thinking something you didn't approve of!" he wasn't sorry at all. I could hear it in his voice. I turned away from my dagger like gaze.  
"No, you're not sorry, are you? These are my friends and you can't stop me from seeing them, end of convo!"  
"no not end of convo at all! I want you to stay away from them!" I turned to him again to say something but I was lost. He had my face in his hands, wiping the tears that flooded my eyes and streamed down my face.  
"Please, just till I can find out what their background is like and if I think they are safe enough so that I can survive biology being away from you at least?" I could hear the pain in his voice, and it cut me deep.  
"Ok then, if you promise that this will all be over soon" I couldn't stand this for the rest of my life.  
"Yes, I promise. But I don't want you to talk to them tomorrow, or until I know it's safe"  
"very well, but don't expect me to be in a good mood!"  
"don't worry, it wont last long!"  
'yh whatever! If it lasts more then a week I'm going to commit suicide!' that was all I was thinking. Good job he can't hear my thoughts, he wouldn't leave my side, biology or not!  
He sat me on the bed and cradled me for a while, while my tears covered his shirt.  
We sat there for a long moment, silently. He rocked me back and forth, and clam me, while I clung onto his soaked T-shirt.  
"I'd better go now. I'm expected back home to help rearrange the house with Beth and the others" Beth was his Vampire mother, she's married to David. He was the one who changed Theo. His brother was Pete and he was married to Elizabeth, shopaholic!  
"Ok then, will I be seeing you tonight?"  
"Of course!" he helped me stand and we walked downstairs, past John, my dad, and opened the door.  
"Bye John!" Theo called to john.  
"See ya mate! Safe driving!" he was such a worrier!  
"Will do!"  
He turned to my and pulled me into another hug. He kissed me on the head, and walked down the path. He slid into his car, and drove down the street.  
I walked into the house, and john called me in.  
"do you want pizza or Chinese?" he had two menus in hand.  
"Erm…you know what, I'm not really that hungry, and I had a big lunch today. I'll eat something later"  
"oh…ok then" he sounded shocked. I never did this, I love my food.  
I walked upstairs and sat on the computer chair and stared at the blank screen. I was tempted to turn the computer on, but the thought of Theo's face when he finds out that I went and told Rosie and Anna of our little 'argument', I held back.  
I went downstairs and saw John watching TV. He had a big pizza in front of him that he had half eaten. I walked up and snatched a slice from the box. I looked at him.  
"I'm going to bed no so I'm not late in the morning, night-night"  
"night cazza, sleep well"  
I ran upstairs and had a shower. I got back to my room and Theo was there again, sitting on my bed like a statue. I stalked over and slid under the covers, scanning his perfect features. He wiped my cheek with his hand and laid down with me. That was the quietest night that I had ever had with Theo. I didn't want it to be like this, but I didn't want to say anything about earlier. It was tugging on my mind, and I knew that if I said anything it would come blurting out. So I stayed quiet, while he hummed lullabies to help me to sleep. I was almost asleep when a thought ran through my mind.  
_What will tomorrow bring?_

_  
_TPOV  
I wasn't expecting that. I have never seen her so angry in the whole time I have been with her. I mean, it hurts me to see her like this, but what choice do I have? I can't just let her roam around with those friends of hers, they could be spies for those other two. Luc and Alec. Who were they? I don't _mind_ her friends. Rosie and Anna _seem_ quite nice, but like I said, they could be evil. I need to remember not to call them evil again. My God, that was pretty scary for a human. But I can see where she was coming from.  
Alec, I don't like him one bit! Not to sound rude or anything, but when she came back to me today, she really smelt bad. LIKE DOG!!! I can't stand them. Not just him, but his whole species! I don't know what Anna sees in a mongrel like him! I really wanted to move something today in biology and make him trip right up in front of everyone!  
Luc. I really don't know what I think about him! I mean, he might be vegetarian and all, but something about him doesn't seem right. I don't know, I might just be overreacting. I still want to know about his past though, just in case! Rosie, Cazza and Anna all seem really close and I hate to see her in so much pain in being taken away from them, but like I said before, I need to take precautions.  
I laid on the bed next to Cazza while she slept. I hummed lullabies until she fell asleep. When she was, I kissed her lightly on the cheek, and whispered in her ear, "It will all be over soon, don't worry. I love you", and with that I went and sat on the computer chair and watched her sleep for the rest of the night.  
I hated seeing her like this, and I don't like to argue with her, but I had to make it clear to her about staying away from them. I'll make it up to her soon!

A/N okay thanks to the one person who reviewed lol and comeon i know people are reading this or have at least read a bit please can you review!!! even if its just to say that its not your type of ff  
anyway if you do review i will give you a sneak peak of the next chap!!!


End file.
